


Backroom Romp

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tom is a vendor that delivers more than just product to Backroom manager Gena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroom Romp

_*SHIT! Not him again.... when are they going to change his route!?*_  
  
Gena thought to herself as one of the vendors made his way up the ramp with his cart of product. He had only been servicing her store for a few weeks now and she wished his company would stop sending him. Not because he was rude or anything, just the opposite; he was kind, friendly, and had manners. He was also hot as hell, she didn’t know what she liked more about him; his height, his amazing eyes, or that gorgeous smile of his. She just couldn't stop thinking about fucking his brains out.  
  
'Hey Gena, how are you today?'  
  
_*Horny, as usual…. Thanks to you! Care to step into my office and help me with that?*_  
  
'Hi Tom. I'm good, how are you?'  
  
'Pretty good, it's a beautiful day'  
  
'Its 6:30 in the morning.... the day hasn't really started yet' she retorted as he bent over to get the invoice taped to the bottom box  
  
_*Why must this man always be so damn chipper…. and nice.... and hot.... and smell so good…. and..... Damn, I never noticed how good his ass looks in those shorts..... and those legs! My God, look at those calves! He must run or something..... Bastard!!*_  
  
'Hello? Gena…. are you in there?'  
  
She realized that Tom had been talking and she hadn't heard a word he said  
  
'Hmmmm....Sorry…. What did you say?'  
  
 'You Ok?'  
  
'Yeah, fine. Um..... My..... Coffee maker broke this morning and I didn't have time to stop anywhere and get some so I'm just a little... caffeine deprived I guess. What were you saying?'  
It wasn't a complete lie, her maker didn't break she just ran out of coffee and didn't stop for any on the way in this morning.  
  
'I was just saying that I can just tell that it's going to be a beautiful day'  
  
'How? Are you a weather wizard or something?'  
  
'Eheheheh...... No, but that would be fun.'  
  
After she finished scanning in what Tom had he went out onto the sales floor to stock the shelves. Gena watched him walk away and wished she hadn't, she had always thought he was good looking, those damn cheekbones and that strong jaw. From the moment he first walked into her backroom she wanted to ride that jaw into oblivion. Now that she finally took notice of his ass she longed to squeeze it...... and bite it  
  
After Tom left the back room she went back into her office and rested her head on her desk _*Oh my God! Snap out of it! You're acting like a fool!*_ she then proceeded to lift her head and repeatedly bang it on her desk. Not very hard, just enough to try to knock some sense into herself. She didn’t realize how long she had been doing until she heard a voice  
  
‘Um….. Gena? Everything alright?’ Tom asked as he stood in the doorway of her office  
  
‘Yeah. Everything’s great.’ she replied as she lifted her head and turned around to face him. As soon as she did he stifled a laugh, ‘What?’  
  
‘Um…. you’ve got a….’ he said, pointing at her. She reached up and swiped at her cheek, but he just kept pointing, after few more missed swipes he took a step forward and reached his hand out, picking something off her forehead and then held it out to her, it was a small paperclip, ‘Here you go’  
  
‘Ah…. That’s where that went…. I was looking for that’ she replied as she took it from him and grabbed a stack of random papers and slipped it on them, she could feel her cheeks getting hot. ‘Thank you’  
  
‘Anytime. See you next week’  
  
Gena smiled as Tom pushed his cart out the door and back down the ramp to his truck, she waited until she saw it back completely out of the loading dock to slam her head back on her desk in embarrassment  
  
_*thud*_ ‘Ow!’  
  
The next week Gena got to work very early, just before 2am, to set up some displays that needed to go up before the store opened at 6. One of her coworkers and one of the vendors were also supposed to be there to help out. As she pulled into the parking lot she got a text from her coworker letting her know he wasn’t going to make it in.  
She went into the store and locked the door behind her, after she clocked in and started toward the back she heard someone banging on the door and hoped it was just the vendor that was supposed to help out. When she approached the door she was surprised to see Tom, holding a drink carrier with three coffees, she unlocked the door and let him in,  
  
‘Tom? What are you doing here? I thought your company was sending Henry?’  
  
‘Yeah, change of plans. His wife had a baby a few days ago so he’s out for the next few weeks’  
  
‘Great’ Gena said with an exasperated sigh as she locked the door behind him and stomped off toward the back of the store  
  
‘Something wrong?’ Tom asked as he caught up to her  
  
‘I'm just a little frustrated, I got a text from Mike when I got here letting me know he wasn’t coming in, he’s _“sick”_ , and now I have someone that’s never done a set up like this helping me’  
  
‘I'm sorry. But if it’s any consolation, I work fast and you don’t have to tell me to do something twice’  
  
Gena stopped walking and turned to face Tom, ‘I’m sorry I was rude. I appreciate you being here. And I promise, I'm not usually not this much of a bitch’  
  
‘No prob!’ he said with a smile as he handed her one of the coffees he brought  
  
Less than 3 hours later Gena and Tom had everything they needed to do done, the displays looked great and all they had to do now was throw out all the boxes and plastic wrap. When that was done they went into her office to relax a bit  
  
‘I can't believe we finished early!’ Gena said as she plopped down into her chair ‘last year we didn’t finish until after 7am!’  
  
‘Told you I work fast’  
  
‘Thank you so much Tom. You should come work here, show everyone here how it’s done’  
  
‘I don’t think they could afford me!’ Tom replied with a laugh  
  
‘Mmmm….. I get to go home early and crawl back into bed’ she said as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head ‘Oh! Ow! Ow! Ow!’  
  
Gena fell forward a bit, catching herself on the desk with one hand as she started rubbing her calf with the other  
  
‘What’s wrong?’  
  
‘Ow! Charley Horse!’  
  
‘Sit on the desk and give me your leg’  
  
‘No, I’ll be fine’  
  
‘Gena, sit on the desk and give me your leg’  
  
She hopped up on the desk and lifted her leg, Tom took it in hand and placed her foot on his chair between his legs. He pushed her pant leg up to her knee and then started using both hands to quickly rub her calf,  
  
‘The warmth from the friction should help the muscle to relax quicker’  
  
Her calf wasn’t the only thing warming up, Gena could feel the heat pooling between her legs. After a few minutes of Tom rubbing her leg she felt the muscle relax and tried to move her leg form his grip  
  
‘No…. just a little longer’ Tom said, gripping her leg a little tighter, ‘to make sure the muscle is completely relaxed’  
  
‘A-alright’  
  
Tom ran his long slender fingers up and down her calf, applying slight pressure. Gena could feel herself getting wetter as Tom's hand roamed a little higher and his fingers brushed her thigh, she closed her eyes and she let out a soft moan, Tom gave her calf another squeeze when she did. When she opened her eyes again she couldn’t help but notice the bulge in his shorts and decided throw caution to the wind. She kicked off her shoe and lifted her other foot, resting in his lap, when she felt the fabric of his shorts under her toes she started rolling her ankle in slow circles and applying a little bit of pressure. Tom's eyes fluttered shut  
  
‘Oooo….. Shit!’ he whispered. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up her leg and placed a kiss to her knee  
  
Gena let out a low moan at the feel of his hot, wet tongue on her skin. He moved her leg to one side and reached for the other as he scooted the chair forward and in one swift, yet gentle, jerk pulled her onto his lap, his hardness hitting her mound. Tom ran his hands up her thighs to squeeze her ass before slipping them under her shirt, pushing it up as he slid his hands up her sides, Gena lifted her arms and Tom pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She bite her bottom lip as she reached around and unclasped her bra, sliding it off and throwing to the floor with her shirt. She let out another moan as Tom started to massage the soft flesh of her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it to a harden bud, than the other  
  
Gena brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair, letting her nails lightly graze his scalp.  
  
Tom's hands roamed from her breasts and down to the closer of her pants, quickly undoing them and slipping one hand in and massaging her over her drenched panties, before slipping past the elastic and dipping 2 of his fingers into her and circling his thumb over her clit.  
  
Gena rolled her hips against his hand as she ran her tongue along his jaw and up to his ear, gently nibbling his earlobe  
  
'Tom..... I need you..... Please.....'  
Gena whispered breathlessly as she continued to roll her hips against his hand  
  
Tom started to stand and undo his pants, Gena stood and pushed her panties and jeans to the ground and hopped up onto the desk. Tom pushed his pants and boxers down, letting them pool at his feet and his hard cock spring free, Gena couldn't believe how big he was  
  
'Jesus Tom! Where the fuck have you been hiding _THAT_!'  
  
He chuckled softly as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. He reached down and took his cock in hand, running up and down her wet folds and teasing her clit  
  
'Tom.... plea.....'  
  
Before she could finish Tom buried himself completely inside her, Gena's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of him stretching her walls  
  
'Oh... _SHIT_!' she moaned  
  
'Told you earlier' Tom said as he pulled almost completely out of her, and pushed back in slowly 'I don't need to be told things twice'  
  
Tom claimed her mouth again, nibbling her bottom lip as he began to thrust and roll his hips, she had his shirt balled in her hands, her knuckles turning white from gripping it so tightly. Tom broke the kiss and reached behind his head and pulled it off before he brought his mouth back down on her neck, his warm, broad chest pressed against hers, his hands roaming and exploring her body  
  
'Oh.... God.... Tom..... FUCK..... I'm so.... close!'  
  
Tom brought one hand between been legs and his thumb her clit pressing down slightly as he rolled it in alternating directions. Gena wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back, her grip on him tightened, her fingers digging into his back as her cunt began to spasm around his cock. Her body continued to spasm as Tom's hands gripped her hips and thrust into her harder and harder  
  
‘Ah….. Ah…… FUCK!..... UHHHHHH…..’ Tom groaned as he lifted up onto his toes and bit her shoulder, spilled into her.  
  
‘Oh…. Shit….. Shit’ Tom said as he pulled away from Gena, looking into her eyes ‘That was…… _Damn_ …… do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?’  
  
 ‘Probably as long as I have’ she whispered after giving him a kiss. Gena heard something outside her office and glanced at her watch, ‘SHIT! My coworkers are starting to arrive!’  
  
‘Where are my panties?!’ she muttered as they scrambled to get dressed before someone could come into her office ‘Shit! I’ll have to find them later!’  
  
Just as she zipped her pants and Tom pulled on his shirt someone knocked on her door, Gena motioned for him to hide behind it when she opened it part way, her store manager was on the other side. They spoke for a couple of minutes before he turned to walk away, Gena told Tom to stay there while she opened the loading dock door so he could leave and then she went back in the office to let him know the coast was clear  
  
‘Are you still going home and going back to bed?’ he asked  
  
‘Yeah. I just have to do a little bit of paper work and then head out’  
   
‘Would you like some company?’ Tom asked seductively as he brought his hand up and traced a finger along her collar bone  
  
‘Give me 15 minutes and then you can follow me to my place’  
  
Tom winked and shoved his hands in his pockets before he headed down the ramp, whistling as he went. Gena stood at the door and watched him walk away, when he was halfway down the ramp he pulled his hand from his pocket and started twirling her panties in the air. Gena rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle as she shut the door.  
  


End file.
